O início depois do fim
by Kizy Malfoy
Summary: Depois de deixar a Capital e voltar ao seu distrito, Katniss tem de reconstruir sua vida, apesar de todas as mudanças que os jogos vorazes impôs a ela. Será que Peeta poderá fazer parte desse novo enredo ou quando ele se recompor será tarde demais?


Nota da autora: Olá! Quando terminei jogos vorazes, chorei horrores! Apesar de todo sacrifício, Katniss não conseguiu salvar a irmã Prim. Não só a morte dela me devastou como também de tantos outros personagens como Cinna, Mags e Finnick Odair. Por isso decidi fazer meu próprio final. Aqui Finnick está vivo! E vai ser de grande apoio para Katniss! Espero que gostem!

Capítulo um

A dor me envolvia e tomava conta de cada parte das minhas células relembrando e relembrando o que senti ao entrar em contato com as chamas mas o pior era lembrar da minha irmãzinha Prim. Enquanto minha dor teve um fim a dela não e todo dia acordava com a imagem do seu corpo em chamas. Hoje não foi diferente, acordei entre gritos lancinantes.

Haviam se passado seis meses desde que havia retornado para o distrito doze com Haymitch e há poucas semanas tentava reconstruir tudo ao meu redor, apesar de não haver nada como antes; minha mãe morava no distrito quatro agora já que as lembranças de Prim eram muitos fortes aqui no antigo distrito minerador; Gale tinha arrumado um bom emprego no oito e ,infelizmente, nossa amizade parecia ter sofrido um terrível baque apôs a morte da minha irmã e não parecia que um dia voltaria a ser o que era, ele se condenava e eu ainda não tinha forças para deixar de fazê-lo também... E havia Peeta.

Ele havia retornado a algumas poucas semanas mas bastou apenas um olhar para saber que o menino do pão, o encantador garoto gentil que proclamou pra Panem inteira que me amava não mais existia. Talvez eu fosse pessimista demais ao não acreditar que ele poderia voltar ao que era , porém ele ainda trabalhava com as falsas lembranças que lhe foram implantadas. Eu podia ver isso em alguns momentos. Como quando eu estava na varanda e ele saia para dar uma caminhada leve e trocávamos umas poucas palavras, podia perceber , as vezes, como ele apertava um dos pulsos de forma esmagadora. Quase sempre nessa hora eu arrumava alguma coisa muito importante pra fazer e o deixava. Não queria que ele se machucasse por minha causa, mas o principal, não queria me machucar ainda mais por saber que naqueles momentos ele poderia estar se perguntando " Ela é uma bestante? Verdadeiro ou Falso? Verdadeiro ou Falso?"

Sim, eu sei. Continuo a ser um pouco egoísta.

Vou tomar banho pra poder afastar a sensação do sonho recente, a água gelada me faz soltar um murmúrio de satisfação. Ao sair do banho saiu pingando do banheiro em direção ao quarto, completamente nua. Em pensar em como no primeiro jogos vorazes, me sentia desconfortável com a nudez. Tanto a minha como a dos outros. Mas desde os 16 anos que meu corpo parecia não pertencer a mim mesma. Ele havia sofrido tantas mudanças. Cicatrizes de estilhaços que logo desapareciam com a ajuda da alta tecnologia da Capital, as queimaduras e logo depois a aparência de uma colcha de retalho. Difícil acreditar. Depois de um bom tempo usando um creme que recebia semanalmente de Octavia, a pele foi ficando mais uniforme até ser impossível dizer que quase fui completamente queimada a algum tempo atrás.

Toquei a pele onde antes existiram cicatrizes e lamentei tê-las perdido. Elas me davam uma sensação de maior proximidade com minha irmã e também me ajudavam a criar a falsa sensação de que minha dor interna não era nada comparada com a externa. Não achei que o creme fosse fazer qualquer coisa pela minha pele mas o usei como agradecimento pela preocupação que a minha antiga equipe de preparação ainda sentia por mim.

Mas havia um lado bom, agora podia mostrar um pouco mais de pele sem temer ser horrivelmente encarada.

Quando fiz esse comentário pra Greasy Sae ela simplesmente levantou as sobrancelhas e disse:

-Você ainda vai ser encarada, de qualquer forma.

Sim, claro. O negócio do tordo.

Coloco a roupa, um vestido simples e casual que Cinna havia desenhado e que deveria ser da minha falsa coleção. Tirei do papel todos os desenhos que eu tinha do meu querido amigo Cinna e abarrotei meu armário com eles. Era um tipo de lembrança. As vezes, quando a saudade era muito forte, jogava algum na cama, o tocava e tentava imaginar como meu estilista havia criado o desenho. Numa noite de inspiração? Feliz depois de um jantar com amigos? Ao lembra-se de alguma conversa comigo?

As vezes um sorriso cobria o meu rosto, outras; me entregava ao choro. Cinna havia sido, de alguma forma, a primeira pessoa a me devolver um pouco de sanidade quando eu cheguei pela primeira vez a Capital e eu ainda atribuía a mim a culpa pela sua morte. Assim como tantas outras...

Finalmente, sai de casa. O céu ainda estava meio nublado pois ainda era bem cedo, o sol mal havia aparecido. Olhei de esguelha para a casa onde Peeta habitava e um alívio tomou conta de mim ao ver luz em uma das janelas superiores, provavelmente ele estaria pintando, e isso queria dizer que durantes horas ele ficaria absorto com a atividade. Poderia voltar sem precisar trocar nenhuma palavra com ele.

Era estranho a confusão de sentimentos que me embargava. Durante um bom tempo não soube definir o que sentia por Peeta Mellark e quando finalmente fui capaz de nomear aquilo de amor, era tarde demais. Agora tratava de evitá-lo, parecia-se muito com a nossa relação após nossa vitória no 74° jogos vorazes, com a diferença que agora não havia Gale para me fazer companhia aos domingos, na caça. Mas eu ainda saia pra caçar, quase todos os dias. Hoje, entretanto, iria para a Floresta para passar o tempo. Nada de caça ou colher legumes. Apenas uma caminhada.

A Floresta era o lugar que eu mais amava, por isso nunca seria capaz de sobreviver longe dela, muitas lembranças compartilhadas. Principalmente do meu pai. Andar por ela me encheu de ânimos! Parei na rocha onde costumava me encontrar com Gale e um leve sorriso cobriu meu rosto. Estava tão cômoda que cantei alguns versos de músicas. Durante um tempo a floresta ficava em silêncio e depois os tordos uniam suas vozes as minhas. Era muito lindo, o som daqueles pássaros e não conseguia escutá-los sem lembrar da pequena Rue. A sensação era cálida.

-Então é aqui onde você vem se esconder?

Quase pulo de susto ao som da voz de Peeta. Eu devia estar tão concentrada na música que não ouvi seus pesados passos entre as árvores.

-Não é um esconderijo muito bom, não é? Esse lugar foi apresentado a toda Panem. -comento.

Peeta assenti e senta-se ao meu lado. Ele guarda silêncio ouvindo os tordos com uma expressão inquieta.

-Seu lugar de encontro com seu primo Gale. -anuncia com um leve tom trocista. -Vi o vídeo quando estava no distrito 13 e eles queriam que eu visse que você era humana. Mostraram você cantando a "Árvore-forca".

Não gosto do tom dele mas mordo a língua. Nossas conversas, desde o fim da rebelião, podiam se contar nos dedos. Trocávamos palavras que qualquer vizinho trocaria com o outro por pura cortesia, como a troca de bom-dias. E ele nunca antes tentara me achar pra conversamos. Por quê a vinda dele aqui só poderia significar isso, não é? Que ele entrara na floresta unicamente pra me achar?

-Não sabia que você tinha visto isso. -murmuro. Desvio o olhar do seu rosto.

-Foi uma ideia completamente idiota . -continuou sem ao menos ligar para minhas palavras. -Já que a sua voz não pode ser comparada a nenhuma voz humana e sim a de algum ser sobrenatural.

O olho surpresa. Esse seria o tipo de comentário do antigo Peeta, o meu Peeta. Mas as palavras não vieram acompanhadas por seu sorriso gentil e o olhar apaixonado então percebi que nada havia voltado ao normal.

-O seu canto não foi uma boa ideia para te apresentar como um ser normal. -finalizou dando de ombros.

-A última coisa com a qual me classificaria é normal.- concordo olhando para o longe, evitando o garoto ao meu lado. - Por quê você veio me procurar? - indago depois de um bom tempo em silêncio. O sol já estava alto e visível e eu precisava ir para o centro da cidade a fim de dar uma mão com a reconstrução.

-Effie me mandou uns vídeos dos nossos jogos vorazes. -Peeta se levantou e me encarou olhos azuis tinham um misto de curiosidade e desconfiança.

-E?

Cruzei os braços defensivamente. Muitas vezes tentava lembrar a mim mesma que eu não atuava de forma justa com Peeta, sempre tomando atitudes defensivas. Mas quando eu baixava as barreiras quase sempre saía ferida. Desse vez tentei imaginar como Peeta atuaria se fosse ao contrário. Eu estivesse confusa e telessequestrada... Sabia que ele faria de tudo para que eu voltasse a ser eu mesma ,mesmo se houvesse uma grande chance de eu recuperar as lembranças mas não os sentimentos. Pois era assim que eu achava que as coisas terminariam. Peeta podia ter aprendido a compreender o que era real do que não era. Ele podia chegar a lembrar muitas coisas da sua vida mas isso não garantia que os sentimentos que uma vez ele teve por mim retornaria também. Mas isso realmente importava? Quer dizer, no Massacre Quartenário eu tinha certeza que faria qualquer coisa pra manter aquele rapaz vivo, queria garantir um futuro no qual ele estaria seguro com um filho... Nesse sonho eu não estaria presente, estaria morta. Então qual era o meu problema? Como eu podia ignorar tudo que ele estava passando apenas para me conservar? Foi aí que eu decidi. Iria tornar aquele sonho real. Iria ajudá-lo com suas lembranças e depois... Depois ele poderia seguir em frente, ter uma família, um filho, uma esposa. Mesmo que não fosse comigo.

Com a decisão tomada descubro os braços e inclino o rosto despreocupadamente.

-Manda aí. -o incentivo a continuar.

Peeta me olha demoradamente com a desconfiança estampada no rosto .

-Eu assisti os dois jogos vorazes. Após o primeiro você me disse que os beijos haviam sido uma encenação para conseguir patrocinadores e passou a me ignorar.

Mordi a língua para não o interromper. Queria dizer que estava confusa, muito do que eu tinha feito foi para nos manter vivos mas também teve momentos que minhas ações não foram ensaiadas. Mas me contive. O deixei continuar.

-... No segundo, as coisas pareceram diferentes. Quando você achou que eu tinha morrido você soluçou e chorou. Foi aí que a sua farsa de estar apaixonada por mim deixou de ser farsa. -ele me olhou procurando uma resposta.

Assenti ter falado muitas coisas mas, apesar de tudo, dos dois Peeta continuava a ser o que lidava melhor com as palavras.

-Você queria me manter vivo.- ele se esforça a dizer com seriedade. -Apesar do que significaria minha vitória. -Podia ouvir a mente trabalhando freneticamente. -Por quê fez isso?

Decidi ser sincera:

-Eu... Inicialmente foi um acordo tácito entre mim e Haymitch. Te manter vivo. Quando soubemos que os vitoriosos retornariam para arena combinamos que se você fosse deveria voltar. Devíamos isso a você. Eu e ele. Você também era o melhor de nós três, isso era inegável. -suspirei. -Depois apenas vi que isso era o certo a se fazer.

Guardei um silêncio momentâneo e desviei os olhos do rosto contrariado de Peeta.

-E finalmente, porque eu te amava.

Algumas linhas no rosto dele se suavizaram um pouco.

-E você se sacrifica pelas pessoas que ama. -terminou ele dando dois passos para trás.

Dei de ombros, as palavras dele me surpreenderam, porém não o neguei. Meio que era verdade, acho. Tudo isso começou por eu trocar a minha vida pela de Prim.

-Vamos? -o convido.

Começamos a andar de volta para a antiga costura e volto a notar seus passos absurdamente altos durante o caminho. Posso ver que , apesar da nossa conversa a algum tempo atrás, ele não havia falado o que queria. Era muito estranho isso. Peeta tinha facilidade com as palavras e ele sempre dizia o que queria francamente. Mas o deixei remoer seja lá o que se passava na sua mente. Chegamos ao centro da cidade, a partir daí nos separaríamos. Peeta provavelmente iria voltar para casa, assar uns pães para entregar aos poucos habitantes do distrito e eu iria me juntar a dúzia de pessoas que ainda retiravam os entulhos das ruas. Já iria me despedi quando Peeta segurou meu braço para o encarar.

Fiquei surpresa com o contato. A pouco tempo, qualquer contato dos nossos corpos o deixava rígido ou com tremores. Como quando o abracei como despedida antes de ir embora com Gale para encontrar e matar Snow, ele hesitou com o nosso abraço mantendo os músculos rígidos. Então, essa era a primeira vez, desde que ele foi resgatado das mãos do presidente, que ele me tocava por vontade própria e que não havia nenhuma intenção de assassinato. Meu rosto quis se contrair num imenso sorriso.

-Katniss...


End file.
